honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Aubrey Wanderman
Aubrey Wanderman was a Manticoran citizen and a noncommissioned officer of the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical Aspect Wanderman was brown-haired, slim, and young-looking even for a society with prolong. ( ) Biography Aubrey Wanderman was born in the Star Kingdom of Manticore in the late 19th Century PD, the son of engineer James Wanderman. Much to the dismay of his father, he abandoned his physics studies at Mannheim University in his freshman year to enlist in the Royal Manticoran Navy when war broke with the People's Republic of Haven. He finished second in his class and spent two years in training, reaching the rating of Electronics Technician First Class. During his training, he became a friend of fellow enlistee Ginger Lewis, who gave him the nickname "Wonderboy". In 1908 PD, Wanderman was due for a posting in the fleet and had already been assigned to the dreadnought [[HMS Bellerophon (Bellerophon class)|HMS Bellerophon]], but he was suddenly reassigned to the armed merchant cruiser [[HMAMC Wayfarer|HMAMC Wayfarer]] for an anti-piracy deployment to the Silesian Confederacy. His initial dismay at the assignment to Wayfarer turned to elation when he found out through Lewis (also assigned to Wayfarer) that Captain Honor Harrington had been given command of the armed merchantman. However, once onboard Wayfarer, Wanderman became the target of a thuggish and violent member of the ship's crew, Power Tech Second Class Randy Steilman, who would have actually beaten Wanderman up had the ship's bosun, Sally MacBride, not appeared in time to scold the older crewman. During his service onboard Wayfarer, Wanderman's ingenuity during a tactical drill helped him gain Captain Harrington's attention, as well as earning him an acting Petty Officer appointment and an assignment to the ship's Bridge, partly to keep him away from Steilman. Despite this, Wanderman was later taken by surprise and beaten by Steilman, who threatened to finish his "accident" if he ever dared to tell anyone what had happened. Wanderman became fearful of Steilman to the point of not telling even Captain Harrington what had transpired between them. At the suggestion of the Bosun, Senior Chief Petty Officer Horace Harkness took Wanderman under his wing and encouraged him to take lessons on unarmed combat with the senior noncom of Wayfarer's Marine contingent, Sergeant Major Lewis Hallowell. Following his extensive and unofficial training with the Marines, and after learning of an incident orchestrated by Steilman which nearly cost the life of Ginger Lewis, Wanderman goaded Steilman into a fight and injured him severelySteilman's injuries included a broken nose, fractured cheek bone, two broken teeth snapped at the gum line and a fractured knee that required surgery to repair plus multiple bruises and contusion., but suffered only a minor disciplinary sanction for "gratuitously" breaking Steilman's knee. ( ) Aubrey Wanderman survived the destruction of Wayfarer at the Battle of the Selker Rift and went on serving in the Royal Navy, reaching the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and being assigned to the heavy cruiser [[HMS Hexapuma|HMS Hexapuma]] in 1919 PD, under the direct orders of his friend, Ginger Lewis, who by then was a full Commander and head of the cruiser's Engineering department. ( ) In early 1922 PD, after returning to Manticoran space, Aubrey was assigned to the fabrication department aboard the [[HMSS Weyland |HMSS Weyland]], along with Paulo d'Arezzo. ( , ) He survived Operation Oyster Bay, the Mesan Alignment Navy's surprise attack on the Manticore System, and was afterwards assigned to the repair ship HMS Charles Ward as a bosun under command of Ginger Lewis. (SI4) Service Record Promotions * acting Petty Officer (around 1909 PD) * Senior Chief Petty Officer (1919 PD) * Master Chief Petty Officer (1922 PD) Posts * HMAMC Wayfarer (around 1909 PD) * HMS Hexapuma (1919 PD) * [[HMSS Weyland |HMSS Weyland]] (1922 PD) * Bosun, HMS Charles Ward (1922 PD) Awards and Decorations * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal * Survivor's Cross * Mentioned in Dispatches * Conspicuous Service Medal * Havenite War Campaign Medal * Havenite Operational Service Medal * Silesian Anti-Piracy Campaign Medal * Manticoran Combat Action Medal * Space Service Deployment Ribbon References Wanderman, Aubrey Wanderman, Aubrey Wanderman, Aubrey Wanderman, Aubrey Wanderman, Aubrey